Don't Cry For Me
by Camii
Summary: COMPLETED!!!!!!!Ryou rejected Bakura, so Bakura goes after Yugi, thinking that Ryou likes Yugi! Bakura abuses Yugi until Yugi finds comfort in the arms of his other. Please Review! Yugi/Bakura, Yami/Yugi
1. Crimson Eyes

Don't Cry For Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-oh!  
  
Ryou rejected Bakura, so Bakura goes after Yugi, thinking that Ryou likes Yugi! Bakura abuses Yugi until Yugi finds comfort in the arms of his other. Please Review! Yugi/Bakura, Yami/Yugi  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Crimson Eyes  
  
Yugi flipped the channels on the TV endlessly staring at the screen. Someone was knocking on the door.   
  
"oh no" he swallowed the lump that had risen to the top of his throat. "its him"  
  
He shivered and braced himself. He knew who was on the other side of the door  
  
"Yugi open the door or your punishment will be more unbearable than before. You know better than to resist me"  
  
"I'm coming, please be patient" Yugi called back, getting to his feet.   
  
He opened the door as Bakura pushed him onto the wall and growled.  
  
"you know better than that" he growled grabbing Yugi's shirt and picking him up off the ground. Yugi squirmed and tried to look away from his mean face.   
  
"look at me when I'm talking to you"  
  
"yes" Yugi managed to stutter out.   
  
Yugi hoped that Bakura would get bored of torturing him and would finally leave him alone, but it had been three moths now and Bakura still visited him daily. Sometimes Yugi thought about killing himself but he dismissed these thoughts immediately. Bakura was bitter towards Yugi and Yugi knew why, and he knew that Bakura could hold a grudge forever. No one could save Yugi, at least that was what he thought. Yami was never in the Puzzle these days and Ryou avoided Yugi at school and on the streets as much as possible. And the few times Yugi walked in his direction, Ryou glimpsed his path and tossed an indifferent grin and dismissed him with his chocolaty brown eyes. Yugi sighed and hoped Bakura would get this over with sooner. Many days that usual Yugi would go to school with scratches bite marks and wounds inflicted into his body. Joey and the gang would ask him but he would make up lies and wear sweaters and long sleeve shirts. One day he came into school limping, but just passed it off as a twisted ankle, truly Bakura had slammed him into the wall and threw him onto a table then preceding to rip off his clothes. Yugi shivered at the thought and watched Bakura go into the kitchen.   
  
"what should I do to you now, Yugi?"  
  
Instead of replying, Yugi looked dully into the refrigerator. He peeked in and lost interest and turned all his attention to Bakura.   
  
"I know"  
  
Bakura said, grabbing Yugi's shirt and pushing him onto the kitchen wall.  
  
"please Bakura be gentle" Yugi pleaded as Bakura tore off his shirt and began biting his neck.   
  
Yugi cried in pain and began pushing Bakura away. Yugi got up off the floor and ran upstairs.   
  
"no one gets away from me" Bakura yelled after him, chasing him up the staircase. Yugi couldn't find anywhere to hide so he ran into his bedroom and locked the door.   
  
Bakura hit the door "you know that a bad thing to do, Yugi, so just open this door!"  
  
Bakura backed up and charged at the door. The door opened wide to reveal Yugi sitting on his bed, trembling.   
  
"why do you do these things, Yugi?" Bakura asked, "you know its not good to get me mad"  
  
Yugi didn't answer, only looked into Bakura's eyes.   
  
"and now I'm mad"  
  
Bakura pushed Yugi back and grabbed his wrists and slapped him well across the face a couple of times. Tears welled up in his eyes but not one spread across his face.   
  
Bakura punched at Yugi's bear chest and Yugi screamed in pain. Bakura held Yugi's wrists tightly and took out a pair of handcuffs he had stolen from the police station and handcuffed Yugi to the bed.   
  
"that should teach you to disobey me" Bakura cackled and left the room, locking the door behind him.   
  
Okay, that is it for the first chapter!!! Tell me what ya think, and I'll send gifts! E-mail me at popskitkusz@cs.com I'll send you a gift I promise! Please review! 


	2. Close Your Eyes

Don't Cry For Me  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Thank you sooo much 2 all my reviewers!! I luv you all! Okay, I'm on a sugar rush so I have no idea of what this chapter will be like at all, so prepare to be stunned!  
  
*Heroku pops up* hi, I'm Camii's yami!  
  
*pushes her to the side* to all my reviewers, *opens box* here are 'kill Tea' plushies, equipped with sharp knives! (anytime you get bored just kill her) anyway, on with the story!  
  
(Oh, if anyone wants to be a random character, review me and write what your name is and what-not, write your ideas, cuz I have no idea of what should happen to Bakura and the cast, so I'm open to everything!)  
  
This chapter contains YAOI so if you are easily affended, *trying not to be rude* get lost!  
  
This chapter contains foul language so if you are easily affended, *trying not to be rude* get lost!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Close Your Eyes  
  
Yugi stared at the ceiling and then looked at his wrists. They had become damaged by the rusty cuffs. Blood covered the linen around them and Yugi flinched at the pain. He squirmed and tried to get free of the cuffs but knew it was useless. Once Bakura would be back he would release him of the pain he was in now, only to be abused once more. Yugi knew that he couldn't go on like this, he had to tell someone, but who? Ryou? No. Yugi had learned what a real friend Ryou really was. Yami had left Yugi in search of his destiny, and was barley in the puzzle to even talk to Yugi let alone help him with any of his problems or play a game of Duel Monsters with him. Yugi trembled with fear as he heard the downstairs door open and Bakura step in. (He knew it was Bakura because Yugi could hear Bakura's cursing a mile away) Bakura walked slowly up the stairs, enjoying himself. Yugi heard him stop walking in front of Yugi's bedroom door.   
  
"Had enough, Yugi?"  
  
He asked, expecting no answer, and Yugi in turn gave none.   
  
He bolted through the door and smiled evilly at the sight of Yugi practically in tears over pain.   
  
"learned your lesson?"  
  
"oh please, Bakura I won't ever run away from you again!" Yugi exclaimed looking at his bloody wrists.   
  
"don't expect this to be over soon" Bakura reached into his back pocket and took out the little silver key. The sun reflected off of it and shadows danced along the walls of the room. Bakura watched the show pleasantly but his hate returned when he unlocked Yugi's wrists.   
  
"stay here"  
  
Bakura grunted and left the room while Yugi rubbed his wrists. Bakura returned moments later with antiseptic and cotton.   
  
"if you wouldn't squirm so much you wouldn't be in all this pain"  
  
"if you weren't here I wouldn't be in this pain" Yugi thought, squinting in pain as Bakura applied the antiseptic.   
  
"now get up and go take a bath"  
  
"what? Why?"  
  
"just do as I say"  
  
Yugi sighed and headed for the bathroom. Bakura followed him into the bathroom, unnoticed by Yugi until Bakura shut the door behind them.  
  
"what are you doing here?"   
  
"I want to watch you take a bath, well? Are you going to do as I say, or there are always the consequences"   
  
Yugi blushed and looked away quickly, hoping Bakura didn't notice.   
  
"well? Strip"  
  
Bakura could tell Yugi was uncomfortable. He responded by slamming into the wall  
  
"ow! What was that for?"  
  
"do as I say! Are you deaf mortal? STRIP!"  
  
Bakura ripped off Yugi's shirt and pushed him into the shower. He unwound the nozzle and hot water poured into the bathtub.   
  
"are you going to take a bath in pants?"  
  
"no"  
  
"so what are you going to do with them?"  
  
"take them off"  
  
"good, now your getting the hang of it"  
  
Yugi slipped off his pants while Bakura watched on and sat down carefully into the hot water.   
  
It burned his cuts and scorched his bruises.   
  
"too hot?" Bakura asked mockingly.   
  
Yugi looked at him sadly. Bakura unwound the nozzle and cold water flowed into the tub.   
  
"too cold?"  
  
"why can't you just stop? why can't you leave me alone!?" Yugi shouted out suddenly. He caught Bakura off guard.   
  
"I can't, get it kid? Ryou doesn't want me. I told him I loved him but he said he loves you, and for having his love, you will be subject to my torture for all your days, and one day, you worthless body will have enough of this and you will finally drop off the face of this earth! After all you are is a whore! You'll pay for having his love!"  
  
Bakura looked at Yugi menacingly and pushed his head under the water. Yugi thrashed his legs and arms wildly, unaffecting Bakura. After dunking Yugi repeatedly, Bakura grew bored and impatient and let Yugi surface. Yugi's chest heaved up and down as he sucked in air.   
  
Bakura turned away and threw a towel in Yugi's face.   
  
"oh thanks" Yugi said sarcastically.   
  
"don't piss me off whore!" Bakura replied sourly and left the bathroom heading to Yugi's room.   
  
"what should I do now? Bakura is pissed off, if I escape he will surly come and look for me, but if I follow him into my room there will be hell to pay" Yugi thought, putting on his torn clothes and drying his hair. He could feel his heart beat with fear and he could feel the tiredness in his eyes. He really didn't have much of a choice, he thought it would be better if he'd let Bakura fuck him and get bored of it, so he could leave, and Yugi get a chance to organize his thoughts.   
  
"get your ass over here, whore!"  
  
Yugi sighed and headed down the hall, and entered his room. He opened the door quietly and stepped in. He looked around, Bakura wasn't there. He was relieved. He took a step from the door, which was open right behind him.   
  
"thought you'd get a break? Like it or not I'm going to fuck you"  
  
Bakura appeared behind Yugi and held a knife to his neck. With his free hand he cut Yugi's shirt with another knife. He placed the first knife on the dresser and pushed Yugi onto the bed. Yugi tripped over a Dark Magician plushie Joey had given him for his birthday and fell face first onto the floor.   
  
"don't think your going to get away this fast" Bakura snickered. 


	3. Denying You

~*~*~*~  
  
Camii: hey ppl! I'm back with chappie 3 (not many of you reviewed the last chapter, was it no good?)Thank you to DaughterofDeath for the reviews!!!!!  
  
Heroku: fuck off happy bitch  
  
Camii: what did you say?  
  
Heroku: you heard me  
  
Camii: Seto! Here doggie! *lets go of Seto's leash* Attack!  
  
Heroku: ah!!!!!!!!!! *hides in the corner*  
  
Camii: *laughs and pets Seto* good doggie!  
  
Camii: now back to our regularly scheduled program, on with the fic! But before we go, Yugi do the honors  
  
Yugi: Camii doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! And thank good she doesn't, just look at what she does to me throughout all these chapters!  
  
Camii: all I asked you to say is the disclaimer, you know  
  
Yugi: well I felt like saying something else, and I have something else to say  
  
Camii: you wouldn't   
  
Seto the Dog: *growls*  
  
Yugi: *backs away*  
  
Camii: All of you will suffer under my authoress powers!!!!!!!! *evil laugh*  
  
Yugi: guess who's on a sugar rush!  
  
Yami: *pops in* me? Me? Sugar bunnies!  
  
Yugi: no not you! *pushed Yami to the side* the evil lady who is cackling uncontrollably.   
  
Camii: you shut up! *steals Millennium Rod and holds it out at Yugi*  
  
Yugi: *runs away and hits wall* ow! Stupid authoress powers!  
  
Camii: *sighs* back to the story, or this will go on forever!  
  
Yami: sugar bunnies!  
  
Camii: '___'* *pushed Yami out of sight* BACK TO THE STORY!  
  
Yami: oh there some yaoi so if ya ppl don't like it leave! *pushes Camii*  
  
Camii: hey! Remember him? *points at Seto The Dog*  
  
Yami: yea..bye..I-uh-have to go now….   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Denying You  
  
Yugi lay barely conscious on the floor of his room. Bakura cackled loudly pulling Yugi's legs and picking him on his bed. Yugi knew it was of no use trying to revolt, he just gave in and let Bakura fulfill his little nasty fantasy. Yugi despised his life. All he was-was Bakura's sex slave and nothing else. Yugi was there to be hit and abused, much to Bakura's pleasure.   
  
Yugi looked away at the sight of Bakura stripping him of his clothes and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to look at him anymore. Bakura licked Yugi's body and made his way up to his neck and went down again. Yugi didn't know why Ryou had been avoiding him, maybe Ryou knew what his Yami had been doing, but then again, wouldn't Ryou have stopped the one he hates from hurting the one he loves? Ryou doesn't know, he decided. Yugi opened his eyes and avoided the sight of the tomb robber claiming his body. He looked at a picture on his dresser. Ah, the one with him and Yami. He focused on it. Next to the picture was the Millennium Puzzle. It gleamed brightly under all the darkness in the room. Bakura had shut off the lights while Yugi was looking at the picture, and now had noticed.   
  
Bakura turned Yugi away from the picture.   
  
"who would love you?" Bakura commented coldly.   
  
"Ryou loves me, that's why you're here, to make my life a living hell" Yugi replied. Bakura snuggled closer to him and caressed Yugi's back. Yugi looked away.   
  
"I don't love you. Get away from me"  
  
"I won't go away Yugi, face it. I'm here to stay."  
  
Bakura said, leaning ever closer to Yugi's face, till he was an inch away from Yugi's. He moved closer and obtained Yugi's lips. Yugi tried to break the kiss, but Bakura tightened his grip and pushed Yugi closer to him, continuing rubbing his back gently.   
  
Yugi refused, still trying not to give in to Bakura's abuse. Bakura got fed up and pushed his way into Yugi's mouth and tasted his flesh. He stopped gently rubbing his back and scratched it with fury and rage. Bakura moved on top of him. Yugi thrashed wildly.   
  
"I won't let you. I won't!" Yugi was crying now. He grasped for air.   
  
"I won't let you take my innocence away from me yet again. Not tonight, and not ever!"  
  
He screamed, pushing Bakura off of him. Yugi huddled and pulled his legs up to his chin, sobbing softly.   
  
"how can you do such things to light, dark?"  
  
He asked softly, controlling his sobs.   
  
"you aren't light, Yugi. Light wouldn't let such things be done to it. You used to be pure, but those days are over" Bakura replied. Yugi looked up and took in his words  
  
"no one loves you" Bakura muttered. Yugi's crimson eyes became clouded with tears that were ready to be shed. Bakura grew agitated.   
  
"don't you cry" Bakura said, slapping Yugi across the face. Yugi turned his face from him, and felt his skin. It was sure to bruise. While Yugi felt his skin, Bakura used this chance to seduce Yugi once more, knowing now that Yugi would let him, considering how hurt he was, he wouldn't want another beating. Bakura moved on top of Yugi unlatching his pants and kissing Yugi's face and body. Yugi looked away crying while Bakura enjoyed himself.   
  
Yugi moaned from pain as he turned over, surprised at the sight of the tomb robber, quietly resting. It was the few minutes in the morning before he remembered why he was in this situation. Thoughts flew wildly around his mind, he wondered what to do about this. He was about to creep out of bed, but thought twice about it when Bakura's grip tightened around his hips.   
  
"oh no ya don't" he said, barely above a whisper. Yugi remained in bed, but did not focus on Bakura, but on Yami. Sure, Yami was not there for him as much as he used to be, but Yugi remembered how Yami's courage prevailed in times where Yugi couldn't provide any. Yugi loved Yami, but knew Yami didn't love him back, at least he thought so.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I've spent many of my days in this Puzzle now, refusing to believe that I love my light" Yami told himself, pacing up and down the soul room inside the Puzzle. It had been weeks now, and he had not talked to Yugi, of course they talked, through their minds, but just one word responses or questions. Yami sensed something was wrong with little Yugi, but he only took it in as him overreacting. Yami couldn't deny his feelings for his Hikari, the bond they had created when Yugi had put the Millennium Puzzle together was much greater than just a simple friendship.   
  
He looked through the Puzzle, into Yugi's bedroom. Yugi appeared to be sleeping peacefully (by himself, Yami didn't see Bakura)  
  
"Aibou, how I love you, you will never now, for if I were to say, you would cast me into the shadows of your mind" He looked away and returned into the Puzzle.   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
The alarm clock broke the silence in the dark room and Yugi awoke with fear in his heart. He looked at Bakura, who's sleep had not been disturbed by the sound of the alarm clock.   
  
He slowly unlocked Bakura's arms from his hips and put on some cloth. He headed towards the bathroom quickly, and took a bath. The fresh water and steam filled his lungs, it felt good yet stung his body ever so slightly. He would be lucky if Bakura didn't wake up, so he would be able to leave without any more pain. He got out of the shower and looked into the mirror. Surely enough, the slap had bruised. Yugi flinched at the slightest touch of it, noticing the hicky Bakura had left on his neck. He sighed and covered up the bruise along with the hicky with some cream. He changed into a pair of fresh clothes and went to make himself breakfast. Nothing was left in the kitchen except cereal, so Yugi wolfed it down, took a couple of dollars and left the house.   
  
School passed slowly and left Yugi bored out of his mind, all day he stared out of the classroom window watching the rain pour rapidly covering the streets and filling the sky with dark clouds, depressing his mood further more. When the day was over, he regretted the fact that he had to come home, for sure, Bakura would be waiting for him, ready to abuse him further more. Tea and Joey had asked him why the long face and why his face was bruised, he dismissed their thoughts of any abuse, 'said it was a little accident he had when moving furniture. His friends didn't buy it, but nothing was said further more on the subject. Yugi took long strides on the street, taking as much time as possible, trying to spend more time on the street than at home. Finally, after forty minutes of walking home, Yugi turned the last corner and headed up his block. His house appeared growing taller with each step.   
  
"and so the house of terror and abuse appears before me" he thought. He opened the door, and peered in, no sign of Bakura. Yugi thanked Ra silently and headed quickly upstairs. In his room he finished his homework and watched TV. He awaited Bakura's arrival, but feared what would he do next. Suddenly, he turned his attention to the door, thankfully he sighed. It was just his imagination. Yugi continued to munch on popcorn and watch TV. Bakura had entered the back door and snuck up behind Yugi. The knife in his hand gleamed delightfully, unaware that it would be used to inflict death. Bakura grabbed the lapels of Yugi's shirt and shoved him onto the wall.   
  
"so you left without saying goodbye, huh whore? Thought you'd get away?"  
  
Bakura flamed, Yugi avoided his angry eyes  
  
"Bakura, you seemed so peaceful, and I-I had to get to school"  
  
"save the excuses" he paused "you won't need them anymore!"  
  
Yugi gasped as Bakura walked closer to him, knife in hand. He held the knife up to his neck,   
  
"how can I trust you, Yugi? Your always trying to get away"  
  
Bakura slit Yugi's throat gently, a trickle of blood flowing down his neck onto his shirt. Yugi didn't even do as much as squeal in pain. Bakura was furious with him.   
  
"don't think for one second that this will be over, I'll come back later" he said, Bakura threw the knife onto the couch and left Yugi scared out of his wits.  
  
Bakura shut the door and Yugi collapsed on the ground in sobs. He tok the knife into his hands  
  
"I should have done this such a long time ago" Yugi told himself, cutting himself with the knife.   
  
"I should have done this such a long time ago, I would have saved myself the pain, and Bakura the fun" he repeated to himself. He took the pointy end of the knife and slit his neck once more. He felt his warm blood flow freely all over his shirt and soak through it and flow onto his chest.   
  
"how good it is to finally die….."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camii: Pleaaaaaassssssse review!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: why am I suicidal?  
  
Camii: 'cuz no one loves you and no one cares!  
  
Yami: I do!!!!!  
  
Camii: your just saying that 'cuz ya high on candy  
  
Yami: sugar bunnies!  
  
Camii: my point exactly!  
  
Yugi: people just review so we can find out of I die in the next chapter!  
  
Camii: you won't don't worry  
  
Yugi: how can I trust you?  
  
Camii: there in lies the problem, you can't…  
  
Yami: sugar bunnies!!  
  
Seto The Dog: woof!  
  
Camii: *_* JUST REVIEW!!!!! 


	4. Not Forgotten, Your Just A Memory

~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camii: thank you 2 all of my reviewers!!!!! *smile* To all of you who didn't review…*death glare* I'm starting to feel sorry for little Yugi, aren't you, Yugi?  
  
Yugi: yes, I'm feeling sorry for myself, look at me. Look what I did to myself *points to huge cut in neck* ITS ALL YOUR FAULT NO ONE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!! YOU STUPID WORTHLESS AUTHOR!!  
  
Camii: stupid what? *holds Sennen Rod*  
  
Yugi: *cowers* I-I mean you talented authoress, you!  
  
Camii: yeah uh-huh  
  
Yami: *pops up* SUGARBUNNIES!!!!  
  
Camii: where does he get sugar from?  
  
Yami Marik: ME MWHAHAHAHAHAH GIVE ME THAT ROD!!! *grabs rod*  
  
Camii: No! MINE!!!!!! MWHAHAHAH! *grabs rod*  
  
Yami: Sugar bunnies!!!!!  
  
Camii: *holding on to rod* Heroku come out of the Sennen Locket!!  
  
Yami Heroku: hiya, Marik *winks and licks lips* why do you need that rod, Marik, you have me *gives rod to Camii*  
  
Camii: thanks Heroku  
  
Yami Heroku: *pushes Marik against the wall and starts kissing him*  
  
Marik: *tries to get away*  
  
Camii: okay, too much for you ppl to see! *closes curtain and Heroku and Marik disappear* now, please R&R!!!!!!!! On with the story!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Not Forgotten, Your Just A Memory  
  
Yugi's eyes closed slowly as he saw light ahead, with Yami running at his side. Yugi reached his hand out to grab Yami's, nothing was separating them now. No one would say it was wrong, no one would ever know about them. He reached out his hand, he could feel the warmth of Yami's skin. He reached out trying to grasp him, he couldn't. A fate more painful than death beheld him. Was this how it would be from now on? He knew that he would always love Yami, and Yami would be there with him, but not within reach. It was like a mirror, Yami was on the other side of it, as yugi lay trapped on the other side of it, starring into Yami's universe. Tears streamed from Yugi's eyes, warming his face slightly and then falling onto his hands, destroying themselves. He opened his eyes, a blonde haired boy, much like himself was talking to him, it was Yami.   
  
Yugi saw Yami at his side, but he dare not touch him.   
  
"I told you I'd never leave you, remember? Remember that fateful night when you put the Puzzle together and we became one, Yugi? Do you remember, please! Remember!"  
  
Yami grew impatient, and shook Yugi. Yugi moaned slightly and fell straight on Yami.  
  
"Yugi!" Yami yelled, he himself growing emotional.   
  
"what have you done" Yami asked looking questionably at his shorter counterpart. Yugi's tears revealed the bruise on his face.   
  
"oh Yugi, what ever compelled you to do such a thing, I may never know." Yami sighed and left coming back with a towel wet with water. He helped Yugi get out of his shirt and wiped the blood from his neck and chest. Yami gripped Yugi's wrist and he yelped with pain.  
  
"what?"   
  
Yugi didn't answer but showed Yami the parallel shears in his skin. Yami's amethyst eyes grew sad and more wearisome. He found another shirt and put it on Yugi.   
  
"why would he do this to himself? His soul is tattered and he longs to join Ra in the afterlife" Yami thought. He didn't know what to do know, whatever was bugging Yugi, Yami wouldn't find out and it hurt him so. Yami slowly and carefully lifted Yugi off of the floor and put him on the bed. Yami turned to leave for the bathroom to get another towel, when something gold caught his eyes. "Could it be? The Sennen Ring!" he thought to himself, he continued walking but pondered the thought. "Why would the Sennen Ring be here? In the Muto residence, all unanswerable questions. For now" Yami told himself. Whatever was bothering Yugi, he would have to come out and tell someone, sometime along the road. Yami washed out the blood in the towel and busied himself for a couple of minutes in the bathroom, he decided to busy himself further when he heard someone yell Yugi's name and run up the stairs. Yami brought himself to the realization that it was Bakura who had hurt Yugi so much that it had brought him to the point of suicide. Yami held his breath and watched through a crack in the door.   
  
"So Yugi you thought you could put yourself out of all the misery?"  
  
Yugi didn't answer but bowed his head. "I'm sorry, Bakura"   
  
"I won't take your 'I'm sorries' anymore, Marik was right, I should have killed you when I had the chance, but then who would I have to fuck and torture, no one! So you shall lead your life, but not the way you intend it"  
  
Yam's heart broke into pieces. As if a thousand arrows had punctured it all at once. He sunk to the floor and watched as Yugi received blow after blow at the hands of Bakura. He wanted so much to help but something inside told him to stay and wait till Bakura left. If Yugi was getting punished for trying to kill himself then trying to rescue him and failing which was about 99% possible would only lead Yugi into more misery. Yami's eyes cried slowly, each crystal tear falling onto the Sennen Puzzle which he had placed beside him on the cold bathroom floor. Yami wiped his eyes, only to expect more tears to be shed. He looked at himself in the mirror. The spitting image of his light, Yugi. Outside the door he heard the sound of Bakura's cold clammy hand hitting Yugi's soft and fragile skin. Yami felt it, as if he was Yugi. Yami screamed in pain, and knew that Bakura had heard him. Seconds later, Bakura burst into the bathroom, knife in hand. Yami trembled in fear, unaware of Bakura's power yet knowing he was about to experience it with all of Bakura's fury.   
  
"So the greatest pharaoh of all fucken history is cowering in the bathroom listening to our conversation"  
  
"what conversation, its you yelling at Yugi!!!!!"  
  
Yami yelled, taking Bakura aback.   
  
Yami side-swiped Bakura and grabbed Yugi's body and hung close.   
  
"you won't hurt him anymore"  
  
Yugi said nothing, nor did he move, his only action was the continues staring into Ra-knows-where. Yugi was in his own little world now, and Yami was left alone with Bakura.   
  
"what have you done to him?" Yami screamed  
  
"to him your just a memory"  
  
"wha-what?" Yami managed to stutter out.  
  
"he's lost his mind in all this pain and loneliness. He used to call out your name when I'd fuck him…" Bakura threw to knife he was holding onto the blood covered carpet. The red color of the blood mixed in perfectly with the ruby colored carpeting.   
  
"you'd what?" Yami fumed.  
  
"you took away his innocence you fucken piece of shit!" Yami took steps towards Bakura. Bakura stayed in his place. He wasn't scared of Yami one bit.   
  
"look into his eyes, Yami. Taking your rage out on me won't do anything. Look at his clouded gray eyes. They tell a story. A story of a boy who was lost in loneliness, all because of you!"  
  
Yami turned away from Bakura. He was right, Yugi's eyes told a story. Yami fell to his knee's and moved closer to Yugi's face. His warm hands traveled up his face. It sting Yami suddenly, his skin was cold as ice. Yami looked at those clouded gray eyes, he looked closer, it was a memory. It was that day when Yami finally left the Puzzle and met Yugi.   
  
"Yami" Yugi whispered softly, Yugi moved his hand slowly onto Yami's face  
  
"I knew your just a memory, but maybe you're a memory that won't break"  
  
His hands reached Yami's face, Yami closed his eyes and let Yugi touch his skin.   
  
"I love you…" Yami whispered gracefully. Did Yugi really hear him? Did he understand? Or did that barrier Bakura created not let love go through?  
  
"stop lying" Yugi whispered back coldly. "I know you are just a figment of my imagination, I've lost my mind"  
  
"Aibou, do not say such things, I love you" Yami took Yugi's hand off of his face, and covered his hand with Yugi's.   
  
"Aibou, such tainted words come out of your mouth. Only Yami would call me that, and now he is further from me than ever"   
  
No emotion was shown in Yugi's eyes. His skin was as cold as ever. All this time, Yugi had not once lifted his head, he only whispered and moved his hand slowly to explore Yami's face.   
  
To Yugi he was another memory. Another memory that was going to break his heart further.   
  
Bakura sneered in disgust, looking at Yami.   
  
"don't lie to him, Yami" Bakura stated, "you'll only break his heart, besides, light and dark don't match"  
  
"that is why your not with Ryou, isn't that true?"  
  
"shut up ignorant Pharaoh"  
  
Bakura snickered once more and left the room  
  
"there is nothing you can do, his heart is broken and soul is forever lost"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura headed down the cold wet road, bickering and cursing under his breath. Although he didn't want to admit it, for he was stubborn, he loved Yugi. He pushed these thoughts as far away as he could. All those nights that Bakura had beat Yugi, he had regretted, suddenly. His heart said no, but his body said yes. He had to get rid of his anger some way or another. But, now it was too late to say sorry or to be forgiven, and Bakura knew this well. Yugi was well off in another world of just memories and nothing he could do would bring him back.   
  
Bakura leaned against a tree and thought about what he had done all these months. The cold raindrops hit his face and sent shivers down his body. He crossed his hands across his chest and stared into the sky. "Nothing can bring him back now" he thought, "nothing" He soon forgot about Yugi, his mind became plagued with Ryou. Bakura knew that he was destine to be with Ryou, he was going to make Ryou love him. One was or another….  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camii: omg!!!!!!!!! So sad!!!!!!!!!!! This chappie didn't come out the way I planned, originally, when Yami was bending down to talk to Yugi, Bakura was supposed to kill him, but I decided no to do that……  
  
Yami: you want to kill me? But I thought you love me  
  
Camii: I do…but that is the way this fic will go, unexpected twists..  
  
Camii: please R&R!!!!!! Please tell me what I should do about Yugi, how will he remember Yami? 


	5. Do You Love Me?

~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camii: Yay! Chappie 5!!!!!  
  
Yami: now who's on a sugar rush? *points at Camii*  
  
Camii: *fumes* did you forget? *hits Yami with Sennen Rod*  
  
Yami: *cowers* no…sorry!!!!  
  
Camii: now on with the story, oh I almost forget to say that I---  
  
Yami: don't own anything  
  
Camii: don't interupt your master  
  
Yami: your not my master  
  
Camii: *ignores Yami* on with the story……..  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Do You Love Me?  
  
Yami stared into Yugi's eyes, which remained the same for hours on end. He wondered what could have been going on it that boys head. Yami would talk to Yugi, awaiting for an answer yet one would never come, and if by any chance it had come, it would come out bitterly or without emotion. After thinking about Yugi for hours Yami sought help. Ryou. He felt stupid that he hadn't thought of it before. Yami promised that he would be back soon, but Yugi didn't respond. He left and walked down the street. It was a cloudy unpleasant day in Domino, much fitting to Yami's mood. The sky darkened slightly as Yami walked onto Ryou's block. Yami had remembered it, once in awhile, Yugi would come over to Ryou's house. Yami took the Sennen Ring off of Yugi's bed and took it with him, if Ryou would ask, he had come to return the Ring. Yami suspected that Ryou knew about Yugi's history of abuse by his yami. Minutes before leaving, Yami had found a note from Ryou professing his love to Yugi. Yami unfolded the paper and began reading it once more before reaching Ryou's house  
  
"…..Yugi….my hearts says yes but others say no..is it wrong to love another of my kind? I must admit to my love….and I hope that you love me.. Bakura-kun has come and professed to me….but he is mistaken, I will never love dark as long as I live and I promise this to you, I only love you, my light…""I say this to you so you may know for I fear that the days will pass and my secret will become more hidden and will continue to eat me up inside, I can not deny what I feel..what I feel is real..I hope you feel the way I do…..but you say no..this hurts me beyond words..have you had a change of heart…little Yugi…have you fallen for the one who resides in the Sennen Puzzle…?…this saddens me..one of your purity should only love another of your kind…..""but my love goes on…….and I continue to dream….you know that my love will go on…."  
  
Yami looked down at the paper..it was wet with his tears, the rain added to it. Yami didn't want to confront Ryou, but his heart was already broken enough. Yami nodded his head and turned away from Ryou's house, deciding it was best that he go back to Yugi.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I look around and look at my hands. They are wet with blood, my blood. My hands search my body for cuts and they have found them. Two on my neck, both stinging my body with pain and then some. A couple on my arms and my wrists have scars, I remember being in shackles but this is a distant memory. I remember a white-haired fool cackling at me and hitting me, repeatedly. His name seems alien to me now, for only one thing is on my mind-Yami. I looked down to the Millennium Puzzle, it too stained with blood. I smothered it with my fingers but this only led to more blood being spread across the golden surface of the Sennen Puzzle, which I had now become fed up with and I wiped it off with a shirt tail.   
  
I looked up from the Puzzle as the one I love made his way onto the bed and looked into my face carefully. He reached out but his hands lingered, and I grew disappointed. But, I knew that when he'd touch my skin, it would hurt me. He moved in front of me and reached out his hands.   
  
"I don't want to hurt you Yugi" he said softly  
  
"but you have" I replied   
  
"how? tell me what have I done. My only mistake was not telling you that I love you and for that I plead for your forgiveness"  
  
"you left me Yami" I replied, still staring blankly "but…"  
  
My hands trembled as they reached up for Yami's face. Yami's hands grasped mine as he helped me touch his face.   
  
"but what?" Yami asked fragilely, he backed away.  
  
"but your just a memory…" I stopped to keep Yami from revolting, "once I'll touch your soft skin you'll disappear and you'll leave me here alone"  
  
"now, I must go" I said, slowly rising from his bed  
  
"Yugi, please wait" Yami pleaded but Yugi walked out of his life and into the on-coming thunder storm.  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
Yugi hung his head and walked further into the heart of the storm, by this time Yugi's clothes had soaked through and he had stopped walking in the park. Yami ran after him, but Yugi tried his best to ignore him. Yami lingered behind, but had disappeared by the time Yugi was resting. The bench was wet but Yugi hadn't seemed to notice. The sky was darker than ever and thunder blared ever now and again.   
  
Yami yelled for Yugi many times but his cries were drowned out by the sound of the rain pounding on the pavement harder. Yugi tilted his head slightly and saw Yami. "why does this memory follow me every where I go?" he asked himself. He stood up and addressed Yami, "your just a memory please leave me be!" Yugi took off, and Yami followed him. Yugi ran swiftly through the wet grass and Yami too. Yugi screamed into the heavens, pleading for Yami to leave him. Yugi ran faster but his escapade came to an abrupt end when he slipped on grass and fell. Yami had caught his leg when Yugi tripped and Yami ended up laying next to him. Both boys were unconscious for a fair couple of minutes, when Yami opened his eyes. He shivered as he felt the thousands of rain drops swallow his body in coldness, even Yugi's body felt cold. Yami turned Yugi's shoulder and Yugi now lay on his back. His eyes were open and still expressionless.   
  
"why are you here?" Yugi murmured quietly  
  
Yami spread his arms, one on each side of Yugi.   
  
"Oh Yugi! Can't you see I love you yet you push me away"  
  
"why does it matter? You are not real"  
  
"Yugi! Look at me" Yami said, growing impatient  
  
"I love you don't you get it!?" Yami shook Yugi, grabbing his shoulders. Yugi didn't reply.   
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bakura opened slammed open the door, surprising Ryou. He looked menacing when he had come in, but his expression changed as his eyes met Ryou's. Ryou blushed and lowered his eyes.  
  
"how could I not love you?" Ryou asked himself, telling himself this as if Bakura had not existed in the room at all.   
  
"I was wrong to push you away" Ryou admitted, his eyes meeting Bakura's adoring gaze.  
  
Bakura stepped toward Ryou, reaching his arm out and feeling the material Ryou's shirt was made of.   
  
"oh, Ryou, I want to fuck you…" Bakura stated, pulling Ryou close  
  
"I want you too" Ryou said softly. Bakura pushed him against the wall and gently claimed the other's lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~   
  
"all this time I've denied the fact that I love you" Yami pleaded "please Yugi let me love you"  
  
Yami knew that somehow Yugi was listening and taking all this in, but a part of him told him that Yugi was lost and didn't hear any of his pleas. Yami's eyes clouded and his tears fell onto Yugi's face. Yami moved closer and closer, till his face was a few inches away from Yugi's.   
  
"I love you, I'm not a memory and I won't be going away" Yami whispered  
  
Yami closed his eyes and kissed Yugi, and much to Yami's surprise, Yugi responded. Yugi's arms traveled up Yami's body and held him close to Yugi. Yami broke the kiss,  
  
"I knew you love me" Yugi said, smiling.   
  
Yami smiled back, lifting himself off of Yugi's wet body, holding out a hand  
  
"come now, let's go home, I want to show you how much I really love you"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And so, our tale comes to an end. Both sides accept their feelings and show their hikari's that they really do love them. As for Yugi's absence from this world, it was caused by the rejection of Yami, but after they got home, that fateful night, Yami showed Yugi that he does care. And that he wasn't going anywhere….  
  
Ryou finally forgot about Yugi, and Bakura was truly sorry for all the pain he had caused him. Bakura and Ryou became an inseparable couple, and Bakura was no longer an absent-minded fool who was vengeful and unforgiving. Ryou had changed his heart, but still dormant lies Bakura's true power….  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Camii: beautiful ending, no Yugi?  
  
Yugi: yea nobody dies!  
  
Camii: should I write a sequel????????????  
  
Yugi: if you want, the last sentence is really creep I quote 'still dormant lies Bakura's power'  
  
Camii: you didn't have to repeat it you know  
  
Yugi: whatever  
  
Camii: anyways, if anyone wants me to write a sequel, review me and I'll write it for you!  
  
Seto The Dog: woooooof!  
  
Yami: sugar bunnies!  
  
Camii: be4 i go i hope ya ppl enjoyed the story, ps i wrote another ficcy with Ryou/Bakura and Malik/Marik. The summery:Even Sorry Can't Bring You Back  
  
Bakura abuses repeatedly, but deep inside he loves Ryou. He abuses Ryou to the point that Ryou passes away, how will Bakura react when he finds Ryou dead? Will he ever forgive himself, and will his love bring Ryou back? 


End file.
